


The Tale of Gwaine Son of Galahad

by Marriott23



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gwaine was found in Camelot while he was still banished under Uther's decree? What if Arthur found out he was from a noble family. </p><p>The story of how it could have been different if everyone knew of Gwaine's parentage.</p><p> </p><p>(please note that the formerly missing chapter is now the first half of chapter 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once again Gwaine was fighting in a tavern. He was on his own against four huge men and he was drunk. Perhaps not the best circumstances for a fight but not the worse he had ever been in. 

 

One of the men grabbed him by the neck and chucked him at the table. A well timed roll had him standing on his feet the other side without any injures. He smiled in laughter and flipped the table onto its side as his attackers tried to follow.

 

Two wooden thumps confirmed that he had taken them out as they dived for him. The final two opponents walked around the table in different directions penning him in. Unlike Gwaine they had drawn their swords and held them steady ready to attack. 

 

They lunged at he same time as Gwaine dropped to the floor skidding forward to hit one of the men's ankle with the full force of his weight. A swift kick ensured the man was out before he turned to the final man. 

 

Before either man could move three knights entered the tavern. Taking in the scene it was only moments before they were holding the two men back. 

 

"Who attacked who?" Leom growled angrily but neither man answered. "Tell me," he snapped, glaring at Gwaine. The man dropped his head but stayed silent unwilling to talk. 

 

"He did," Gwaine's opponent said quickly. If it wasn't for my friends he would have killed me. Gesturing around at the three unconscious men as if this supported the story. 

 

"Liar," Gwaine hissed his voice calm but deadly. "They attacked me sir because they believed I was cheating them at dice."

 

Leon turned to him. Unlike the other man's words these rung with truth. "And were you?"

 

"No,sir. I was simply lucky." Gwaine replied his head still bowed. He may not of seen his opponent break free of the knight's grip but he heard him. As the man charged at Leon a knife in his hand Gwaine dived. 

 

He brought the knight down seconds before he would have been killed by the knife. In a moment Gwaine was up an pulling Leon to his feet. 

 

The second two knights approached warily and tried to subdue Leon's attacker. It took a while but soon the man was restrained. With a glare at Gwaine he spat at the Leon's feet. Leon took a step forward his fist raised in anger but Gwaine stepped in the way. 

 

"Don't," he said. His voice may have been commanding but his eyes were pleading for Leon to listen. "He hates all those of noble birth don't give him the satisfaction of being right about you."

 

Leon lowered his fist eying the man before him warily. "And you? What do you think?"

 

"I think that those who follow the knights' code are honorable." Gwaine replied after a while contemplating the question. 

 

"You would say that." Came a chuckle from behind him and Gwaine swung to look at the restrained man. His eyes challenging for more to be said. He may not visibly be ready to attack the man as Leon had been but his eyes had a very dangerous glint in them. 

 

"Why?" Leon asked from behind him but he refused to turn back. So he didn't realize that the knight wasn't asking him. 

 

A low chuckle escaped the man and Gwaine took a step closer and growled quietly, "don't speak."

 

Another laugh and the man explained. "His father was a knight." Gwaine tensed as the three knights turned their gaze on him. He shifted uncomfortably and waited for someone to speak not even bothering to try and deny it. 

 

"You're a noble." Leon said the amazement that he would find such a man here obvious in his voice. "But why would you be here?"

 

"Did you not hear what he said. My father was a knight. When he died we received nothing and with no money coming in after my mother fell ill there was nothing we could do to keep the estate running. Eventually we sold and moved to a small cottage and then my mother died." His voice had been even until now but it was beginning to break. Looking Leon straight in the eye she continued, "Ever since I was twelve I've been living alone. Earning money by hiring my sword to those in need. It's been a while since I have been called a noble."

 

Leon looked away breaking his steady gaze. Something about the man unnerved him and he got the feeling that they had met before. "You will camp with up tonight." He said and the three knights left dragging their prisoner to the stocks where they locked him securely. 

 

Gwaine stood there a moment before he followed. He was already breaking Uther's decree by crossing the Camelot border if the knights made him travel with them he was as good as dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine rode his own horse as they travelled to the knights camp. He was sure they didn't recognise him because they weren't riding in tight formation around him. They were treating him as an equal rather than a prisoner and in a way he supposed he was. 

 

A surprise was awaiting him at the camp. For though only three knights had gone into the tavern more were in the area scouting for magic that had been reported. 

 

So it was that when Gwaine walked into the camp talking with the knights he came face to face with Arthur Pendragon, son of the man whose decree he was making.

 

 Arthur looked up and his eyes landed on Gwaine at the same moment the man froze his laugh dying. "You have ten seconds and I'll pretend I haven't seen you," Arthur said but Gwaine was too shocked to move. 

 

The ten seconds up, Arthur stood from where he had been sitting by the fire. "You were banished from Camelot, Gwaine." He said and his eyes betrayed his opinion of that decree. 

 

"What?" Leon said turning on Gwaine his eyes flashing betrayal. "For what?"

 

"Fighting in the tourney and challenging the word of a noble," Gwaine said and there was an odd amusement dancing in his eyes. 

 

"But why would..." Leon began and he looked questioningly at his prince. 

 

"Only noble men can fight in the tourney Leon," the prince reminded him. 

 

"Yes but…" he trailed off looking at Gwaine in shock. "You didn't tell them. Were you mad?" The man merely chuckle and Leon followed his gaze to the princes face which was completely confused. 

 

"Didn't tell me what?" Arthur growled at the man. Why hadn't he left when given the chance. 

 

"Arthur his father was a knight," Leon said and waited while this news was digested. The prince stared at Gwaine in amazement. 

 

"So you did nothing you could not do. It was your right to fight in the tourney and challenging the knight was," Arthur searched for the right word, "acceptable. Why didn't you say anything?" 

 

"I told you once I didn't like kings. Admitting I was of a noble family would have made that statement seem ridicules." Gwaine answered with a shrug. 

 

"Who are you?" Arthur said his eyes fixed on Gwaine.  

 

"He is Gwaine son of Galahad," A voice said and Arthur turned to see his manservant standing behind him. Merlin's eyes were fixed on Gwaine as he spoke. The man came forward and Merlin stepped to meet him. As the knights watched they clapped each other on the back and broke apart. 

 

"Good to see you Merlin," Gwaine said and he received a nod of agreement. "It's been a while…"

 

"Since the Fisher king," Merlin said ending the sentence quietly so no one heard. 

 

"You knew?" Arthur said incredulously to his manservant as he watched the exchange. Merlin gave him a look and didn't dignify that question with an answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because I said I wouldn't." Merlin replied his gaze fixing on Arthur's. With a shrug he strode off to where he had left the food he was making and continued to pull together a meal. 

 

"Galahad," Arthur said trying to place the name. 

 

"He was famous for not only his skill with a sword and his great compassion but for the killing of a dragon. He was well loved by the people." Leon said his eyes darting to Gwaine as he added, "He died at Cenred's hand. The king had had enough of a knight who had a power that rivalled his own."

 

"Hence your hatred of kings," Arthur said looking at the banished man. He remembered the stories of Galahad now. The knight had been said to be noble not just of blood but in deed as well; he was meant to be the most courageous knight and was said to have placed the lives of peasants above his own hundreds of times. Long ago his father had remarked how it was a shame that Galahad had not joined forces with Camelot. Arthur wondered how his father would react when he realised he had banished the man's son unjustly.  

 

"You will come back to Camelot with us and your name will be cleared." Gwaine hesitated a moment before he nodded in agreement to Arthur's words. The prince sounded so certain that he had to believe him. "Will you train as a knight?"

 

"If you want my sword it is yours Arthur. It has been since I first met you." Gwaine said with a half smile. He glanced over at Merlin who looked up at that moment. The man nodded his happiness that Arthur finally knew who exactly had saved him. 

 

"When you first met me you saved my life and almost paid with yours," Arthur commented quietly. 

 

"It is how I was raised. No man's life is less important than your own. Remember that and life will serve you well, forget and you will loose sight of yourself." With a smile at the confused prince Gwaine walked over to Merlin who wordlessly passed him a bowl of stew. 

 

"Gwaine, do you have your seal?" Arthur called after him. 

 

The man reached for the chain that hung around his neck and turned the charm around so Arthur could see it was more than it appeared. "Always." He shifted though his pack for a moment before he found something. He tossed it to Arthur. "I have this as well."

 

The prince unraveled the parchment and looked a the writing. With a smile he tossed it back. "I think even my father will have to believe that."


	3. Chapter 3

They never found any trace of magic in the village and eventually they had to leave. Gwaine rode back with them though it seemed more through loyalty to Arthur than any desire to return to Camelot. 

They returned five days after Gwaine had been found in the tavern. Arthur rode at the head of the party with Merlin and Gwaine on his heels. Behind them came the knights in close formation. 

 

Servants were waiting for them and took the horses away. It was a mark of how much respect Merlin had in the court these days that his horse was taken from him. 

 

When all the knights, save Leon, had departed Arthur led the three remaining men up the steps. It wasn't long until Gwaine realised they were heading towards the audience chamber. 

 

Uther was relaxing as he waited for Hos son to arrive and make his report. He was greatly interested to know how the sorcerer had died. 

 

It came as a surprise when Arthur did not enter alone. He supposed he should have expected the servant Merlin to be there as he was never far from Arthur and it was Leon's right to come. He could not name the third man though but had a vague recollection of him. 

 

Suddenly he remembered, "How dare you return here?" Uther roared standing up from his seat. 

 

"Farther," Arthur said stepping forward and ignoring the outburst, "we found no magic. It seems the rumours are just that rumours."

 

"You found nothing. You return here with nothing." Uther said disbelievingly, his son never failed. 

 

"Not nothing. I return here with Gwaine."

 

"Hanging him might take my mind of it I suppose." Uther commented and his eyes darted to the man to gauge his reaction to his pending doom. The man however didn't seem bothered by the words. Instead he appeared slightly smug. 

 

"Father, you don't want to hang him." Arthur said and he continued before Uther could object. "You banished him on pain of death because he fought in a tourney and challenged a knights word."

 

 "Yes," Uther all bit growled. 

 

"Yet he was within his rights to do so." Arthur continued ignoring his father. 

 

"Only those of noble blood can fight in the tourney and a commoner challenging a knight is unacceptable."

 

"Yet Gwaine is no commoner. He is Gwaine son of Galahad from the house of Gar." Uther jerked upwards at his son's words. The knight had had a child this was news. 

 

"You have proof of this," Uther demanded speaking to Gwaine for the first time. Cautiously the man removed the chain from his neck and passed in to Arthur and then rummaged through the bag on his back to find something. 

 

Uther looked at the chain Arthur had handed him but it seemed unremarkable. With only a charm on it and it definitely didn't prove anything. He was about to say so when Arthur made an action that looked like turn it over. With a curious look at his son the king turned the charm in his hand. 

 

Uther couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. There was the seal of the house of Gar. He looked up as Arthur coughed and held out a piece of parchment. Uther unraveled it slowly and stared at what he saw. 

 

There was no denying the fact that the man was Galahad's son but there was still the problem of the broken banishment. "Why have you returned?" Uther asked him. 

 

"My lord, I broke banishment to visit the village in which my mother lives. I have not seen her in over five years. As to why I have come to Camelot, the prince asked me to train with the knights."

 

Uther turned to his son for an explanation. "He's talented with a sword father and he is the son of Galahad. It will strengthen Camelot if other kingdoms find out the mystical son of Galahad fights with us."

 

The king waited a moment before he replied. His eyes raked over Gwaine as he spoke,"Very well. I lift the sentence of banishment from you Gwaine son of Galahad. You may train with the knights if you wish." Turning to Arthur he continued, "he trains for a week if he is any good he will be knighted."

 

Arthur bowed his head and left and his companions followed in his wake. Once they were out of the door Arthur commented quietly, "That was easier than I expected," and Gwaine nodded in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get Uther quite right but swing as this is take four it will have to do. 
> 
> All comments are welcome as usual even if they are negative. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it and I will post ch4 as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwaine was offered quarters in the palace but he turned them down. Instead he spent a morning searching for a house in the lower town. 

 

Somehow Merlin had managed to argue a respite in his chores with Arthur to accompany him. At least that was what he had told Gwaine, who personally was of the opinion that Merlin had lied. Arthur most likely believed that Merlin was collecting herbs for Gaius. 

 

They eventually found a small house in which Gwaine agreed to live. It wasn't far from the rising son and Merlin had his suspicions that was the real reason that Gwaine had agreed to this house. 

 

When the man attempted to pay for the house himself Merlin stepped in. Gwaine had been reaching for his money when he had passed across a bag of gold. The man selling the house had opened it and counted the coins inside. He looked surprised at the amount but left without comment. 

 

"You didn't have to do that." Gwaine said almost angrily. 

 

"Arthur gave it to me," Merlin said smoothly, "he wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Besides this way you still have your own money for the tavern and I won't have to bail you out for a week."

 

Merlin was grateful that Gwaine did not push the issue. For it was true Arthur had given him the money as his wages and had said the he wanted Gwaine to be comfortable in Camelot the two were entirely unconnected. 

 

A day later Arthur sent his manservant to bring Gwaine to the practise ground. The man appeared and looked not worried but mildly apprehensive. Arthur wove his way through the training knights to clap Gwaine on the back. 

 

Gwaine was guided by the prince to the front of the practice ground right into the line of sight of all the knights. "Everyone this is Gwaine he will be training with us. If he passes the tests he will soon become one of us."

 

Arthur stared around at his knights, "Leon, test what Gwaine can do." The knight approached as winked at Gwaine who was beginning to wonder is the prince was staging something. 

 

The first deviation from the normal procedure happened when Leon drew his own sword rather than calling forward a recently knighted man to do the honors. The seconded happened when Arthur called forward his manservant and provided Gwaine with his own weapon. 

 

Clapping Gwaine on the back one last time the prince stepped back to watch just as the combatants began to circle. 

 

The first attacks tested the others abilities; the next attacks were standard moves and then the skill came into play. The two men had very different fighting styles. Leon relied on the efficiency of his blows while Gwaine relied on his skill and unknown moves. 

 

The fight lasted longer than any other, save Arthur, had stood against Leon. It soon was approaching the point where it would surpass even that. Then in a matter of seconds it was all over. 

 

Gwaine flicked his wrist catching the guard of Leon's sword and sending it spinning out of his hand and into the air. His free hand caught the weapon even as he leveled his own sword at Leon's neck. 

 

After a shaky breath Gwaine removed the sword and passed Leon's back. The remaining sword he offered back to Arthur with a murmur of thanks at its loan. 

 

The prince spoke again silencing the muttering knights, "I give you Gwaine son of Galahad of the house of Gar." He gazed around at the faces of his knights, "A true noble man who follows the ideals of his father." 

 

Arthur stepped back and turned to look at Gwaine, "And has saved my life many times." 

 

Gwaine only inclined his head with a murmur of, "It was nothing I'd have done the same for anyone." He seemed oblivious to the effect these words had on the knights of Camelot. 

 

Eventually the knights returned to their training but they were distracted and kept glancing over at where Leon and Gwaine were running through some of the more complex forms together. Both men were occasionally stopping the other to tweak a minor detail to increase the effectiveness. 

 

Towards the end of the days training the two men moved onto their own preferred moves and practiced them on the other who attempted to find ways to defend against the move. 

 

After the season ended Gwaine managed to grab a few private moments with the prince. He pressed a small bag of coins worth the same amount that Merlin had paid for his house into Arthur's hand. "Give this to Merlin and don't tell him it's from me." 

 

"Why?" Arthur asked suspiciously. 

 

Gwaine looked like he wasn't going to answer for a moment then, "As a token of gratitude for what he once did for me," he said finally. 

 

Arthur studied him carefully, "very well. I still don't see why you don't do it yourself though."

 

Gwaine bowed his head, "it is not my way. He would think I was trying to buy his loyalty. Better for all if it is done this way. Thank you, Arthur."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur stared after the man as he walked away. He seemed oblivious to the fact he already had Merlin's loyalty to the point of which Arthur wasn't sure who his manservant was most loyal to. He made a mental note not to test that loyalty incase Merlin followed Gwaine. 

 

With one last curious glance after Gwaine, he headed up to his chambers. Merlin had been and gone it seemed leaving only a meal behind. Arthur scowled and began to unbuckle his own armour. 

 

Merlin walked through the doors without knocking as usual to find the prince struggling to reach a buckle. He sighed and walked across the room quietly. Slapping Arthur's hand away he undid the buckle and then moved on to the rest.  

 

They joked lightly as Merlin worked but the prince could not help but wonder if the man had gone to Gwaine. As Arthur sat at the table he picked up the money he had tossed there when he walked in. 

 

"Here," Arthur said passing it to his manservant. The man took it his eyes confused before a flash of fury came over him. 

 

"From Gwaine," he growled angrily. Arthur's eyes snapped up in wonder he had not expected this reaction but Gwaine had. Arthur cursed the man silently while he marvelled at the anger in his manservant's eyes. He would have though Merlin would be glad for the extra money. 

 

"He said it was in gratitude for what you once did for him," Arthur said. To his surprise that caused Merlin's anger to worsen. 

 

"Did he. Even when I told him that there was no debt." Merlin rounded on Arthur his eyes flashing angrily. The prince blinked, Merlin's eyes were golden. A trick of the light nothing else he reasoned quickly. 

 

"If that is all sire, I would like a word with Gwaine son of Galahad." Merlin said his voice suddenly calm. 

 

Arthur studied him and saw the rage boiling underneath. "No, stay here." He watched as the anger threatened to break free and was barely restrained. 

 

"As you wish," Merlin said with a bow. Arthur almost responded but decided it was better to leave his manservant to control his anger. 

 

A while later Arthur broached the silence that had settled. "Gwaine was probably just trying to make you indebted to him. I can talk with him for you."

 

Merlin looked at him strangely as he said, "that's not it Arthur. Gwaine doesn't want anyone to be in anyone's debt." 

 

"Then what…" Arthur started and then he stared at his manservant. "He was in your debt."

 

"No," Merlin stumbled in his speech, "yes. Oh, maybe. I didn't think so but he wont see it like that." He glared at the wall for a moment, "stubborn man," he muttered. 

 

Without speaking to Arthur, he stormed from the chambers. The prince stated after him in shock for a moment, what had just happened? Suddenly he leapt to his feet and went to find out where Gwaine had purchased a house. He had to arrive before Merlin tried to kill the man. 

 

Merlin walked in a rage straight to the house he had brought for Gwaine. He stormed in without a thought and found the man standing there. "You figured it out," Gwaine said calmly turning around. 

 

"Yes," Merlin hissed in his anger. "You have no right to give me that money."

 

"You had no right to use all your wages to buy my house for me." Gwaine replied his voice rising slightly. 

 

"That was no more than was owed." Merlin replied sharply, just as Arthur arrived outside. The prince paused on the doorstep in the hope that Gwaine would calm his manservant. 

 

"Nothing was owed by you. Or have you forgotten what I never repaid?" Gwaine said softly. 

 

"It was one time. It cost me nothing and I would do it again a thousand times and you would still owe me nothing for it." Merlin roared at him and even outside Arthur recoiled at the anger. He hated to think of that anger directed at him. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Yet I do." Gwaine growled reaching out for Merlin. "I cannot repay that for you came out injured."

Arthur stepped inside his eyed instantly taking in the scene before him. Just as Merlin shouted, "I wasn't injured for long." 

Gwaine was motioning for Merlin to stop talking his eyes fixed on the prince. Merlin spun around to find out what was going on. "Arthur," he breathed his eyes flickering with worry. 

"I came to make sure you didn't harm, Gwaine but maybe it is you that needs protection." Arthur said his glare sliding to the man who was still frozen in place.  

"He would never harm me," Merlin said and the certainty in his voice was unmistakable.   

"Doesn't sound like it," the prince snarled angrily.  

"I didn't know." Gwaine protested feebly. "I would never, could never harm Merlin. He is…"

"Enough," Merlin ordered sharply. "You will hold your tongue on the subject." 

Arthur laughter died in his throat as the man bowed his head and offered a quiet apology. "Gwaine you do not answer to Merlin. Please speak, what were you saying?." 

Gwaine's eyes flicked to the warlock before he spoke as of gauging how much he could say. "I could not tell you if I wanted to," he said glaring murderously at Merlin.  

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.  

"No," the reply came instantly. Arthur saw his manservant was looking calmly back at Gwaine who dropped his eyes. 

"You'll have to tell him," Gwaine said his eyes on the floor but his words clearly aimed at Merlin. 

"And whose fault is that?" He snapped before sighing, "I know. It's just so hard to do."

Arthur watched the exchange and hoped that they would remember he was there eventually. They continued to talk about things that he did not understand and that we're not entirely said. 

Gwaine suddenly turned to the prince and spoke. "Listen to him and I swear if you harm him Arthur I will…" He fell silent and glared angrily at Merlin. 

Merlin stepped closer to the prince his eyes flashing. "I'm sorry I have to tell you this Arthur but I won't apologise for it. This is your last chance to back out your only chance to leave before I'm done." 

"Merlin," Arthur said and his voice held a hidden warning. 

"Very well." Merlin seemed disappointed by the reply. "You Arthur Pendragon have a great destiny and I will see it done." 

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Merlin as much as I admire you loyalty you can't really do anything."

"Can't I?" Merlin muttered and the prince wasn't sure it he had imagined it. Then Merlin was muttering again before he outstretched a hand and opened it. Arthur stumbled at the sight of the flame that flickered there. 

The prince spun and made for the door only to stop as he saw Gwaine blocking it. "So this is the truth. You return only to support magic."

Gwaine winced and lifted his eyes to meet Arthur's. "Never doubt sire that I am yours. For always I will follow you without fail." His eyes darted to Merlin who had put out the flame silently.  

"Arthur," Merlin said cautiously taking a step forward.  

"No you do not speak. You turned to that which corrupts which causes so much suffering. You know how Camelot has suffered because of it. How I have suffered." 

"Don't you dare," Merlin growled angrily his eyes flashing gold. This time Arthur was certain he didn't imagine it and he felt a shiver of fear. "Don't you dare talk about suffering. You do not know what suffering is. You have not watched your father die without being able to mourn. You have not had to willingly bargain your life to save someone. Haven't had to watch friends and kin die in the name of destiny." 

"I may not have done. Yet I carry the weight of Camelot on my shoulder. The fate of its citizens falls to me when I ascend the throne. You do not know the pressure of such a destiny." 

"Don't I?" Merlin laughed and he seemed to loose his anger for a second in his amusement. "I am the last Dragonlord charged with protecting and commanding the great dragon. I am the destiny and doom of Camelot's greatest enemy. I am Emrys who walks in the shadows protecting the once and future king, the lord of the druids. I know more of destiny than you will ever know Arthur Pendragon." 

Before Arthur could speak the warlock launched into speech once more. "I carry the power of life and death; the ability to see the future and the knowledge of prophecies."

"You cannot. No man can carry all that alone." Arthur said disbelief etched across his features but underneath was the truth, an unavoidable understanding.  

"I am no man, Arthur. Not in the true sense."  Merlin said and he stepped closer to the prince.  

Arthur moved without thinking his sword coming to rest above Merlin's heart. "Merlin," Gwaine said stepping closer. "Let him go sire." 

"No Gwaine remember your oath." Merlin said and the man froze hissing in annoyance. His eyes fixed pleadingly on Arthur as he remained fixed to the spot.  "Go on then, Arthur. Do what you wish to me. I am yours now and always," his words ended in a gasp and he looked down. Arthur's sword had stabbed him through the heart.  

"No," Gwaine shouted struggling against the invisible bonds that held him. He watched in horror as Merlin reached up a hand to pull it out of his body. The sword came out clean and Merlin offered it back to Arthur who's face was clouded by shock.  

"I am always yours Arthur. I will wait forever for you without complaint." 

Arthur didn't get time to reply before Gwaine spoke, "Don't ever do that to me again." 

"Gwaine," Merlin said shaking his head, "if I was really dying you would have felt the bond of your oath dissolving." 

"What oath?" Arthur asked sharply.  

"The oath I made to protect and follow you. The oath I made with Merlin as witness in a place of the old religion. An unbreakable oath." Gwaine said his eyes coming to fix on Arthur and he stepped forward as he felt the bonds allow him to move. With fluid movements he knelt at Arthur's feet his head lifted to expose his neck. "Yours to do with as you wish for I cannot defy you." 

Arthur took at step bak at such a display of trust. "You cannot have done so. No man would give control to another." 

"Yet I have." Gwaine said and he was going to say more but Merlin suddenly stiffened an stumbled.  

"I have to go," the warlock said and he turned towards the door.  

"The spell?" Gwaine questioned worriedly.  

"Broken," Merlin replied seriously and he rushed out the door. Arthur looked at Gwaine for an explanation but the man was so lost in his thoughts that he was still kneeling on the floor.   

Merlin had left sometime ago without any explanation. But when Arthur went to follow the other man stopped him. 

 

"So let me get this right, he has gone to destroy a threat to Camelot," Arthur said, a nod, "even though he would be executed," another nod, "which would have no effect on him anyway," a final nod. 

 

"It hurts your head doesn't it?" Gwaine said grinning. 

 

"A bit," Arthur admitted grudgingly. "Did you really make an oath of loyalty to me?"

 

"I told you my sword is yours. Your destiny is great Arthur and I will aid you however I can. That is why I made the oath." Gwaine said and a small smile came over his face.

 

"That sounds like something Merlin would say," Arthur commented smiling back. He glanced at Gwaine and considered his next question, eventually he asked, "what's going on between you and Merlin?"

 

Gwaine was silent for a while as he considered his reply. "My oath was made in a sacred place of the old religion. It is magic that binds me to you. Merlin is magic, all magic, he is the bond that I forged yet he is more as well." Gwaine laughed as he continued, "Earlier he wrapped me so tight in that bond I couldn't swear to kill you of things got out of hand."

 

"So Merlin uses this bond for his own ends?"

 

"Not just Merlin. I use it to call him. A couple of sharp tugs usually bring him running." He looked curiously at Arthur, "I can teach you how to feel the bond if you like. It is a useful way to summon help."

 

Arthur smiled, "I'd like that." He wondered just when he had become so relaxed with Gwaine. Earlier he'd been questioning the man's motives and here he was accepting lessons from the man. Lessons on a magical bond that they shared. 

 

"If my father ever finds out about this he'll kill us both," he said shaking his head. 

 

Gwaine tried to look hurt at the idea but failed. Instead he opted for a grin, "Merlin wouldn't let him." He winked as he added quietly, "even if he had to expose himself."

 

Arthur winced at the thought, only Merlin would do something that stupid. "My father would kill him."

 

Gwaine looked at him blankly before realising Arthur must be blocking that particular memory. "You saw how hard that is," he said lightly. 

 

Arthur looked up sharply and sighed. "I suppose your right. I'll talk to him stop him doing anything stupid. The last thing we need is for my father to obliterate everything magical to kill him." He looked up and saw Gwaine smirking at him, "what?"

 

"Talk sense into Merlin? Besides it won't work. Not unless your father will destroy the very ground he stands on or the air he breaths. Magic is in everything." He paused and then continued in a far more serious tone, "There hasn't been a bond like ours for over a century. Who knows what it would do to Merlin if it broke. He's too involved in it already."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He feels every wound we receive. He knows we're injured Arthur at the same moment we do. Have you never noticed you heal quicker than everyone else." The prince nodded, he had noticed wounds healing quicker than they should have done. "That's him. His strength aids you in healing and he has the strength of everything to call on. He has to do it Arthur because if not he is crippled by our wounds."

 

"He's never said a word of pain. Just suffered in silence," Arthur said quietly. He blame himself for not noticing, for not doing anything. There had been times when he was injured that he had taken his anger at the wound out on Merlin, learning that the man had been suffering the same pain made him wince in sorrow. Arthur uttered a silent vow to support his manservant through those moments from now on. 

 

"It is his way Arthur. You cannot help in this. He has always carried this burden alone and in silence and he always will." Gwaine looked up at him his eyes shinning with sorrow, "Do not think I haven't tried."

 

By the end of the week Gwaine had bested every knight on the practice ground, including Leon at least five times. He was preparing to face Arthur when the king appeared. 

 

"So you are about to face the final test," Uther said his eyes sweeping over the man, taking in every detail of his armour or the lack of it. Gwaine wore only a leather shirt with his family crest on it. A plain pair of bracers were strapped to his arms and his greaves lay discarded at his feet. 

 

"Yes sire," Gwaine said as he picked up his helm from where it hung on a fence post.

 

Uther considered him for a moment, "Do you lack the rest of a set of armour? The smith probably has some spare."

 

Gwaine looked sharply at Uther before he remembered just who he was addressing. This man was not Arthur to ignore defiance. "Thank you sire but I own the armour. I choose not to wear it for it has been many years since I have done so." He bowed to the king and walked across the training ground to where Arthur was waiting. 

 

Unlike Gwaine the prince was dressed in full armour. He held his helm under one arm as he waited for his combatant to approach. His eyes narrowed as the king approached and spoke quietly to the man and he almost laughed when Gwaine walked away in dismissal of the conversation. The king wouldn't forget that slight.  

 

Gwaine nodded to the prince and took his sword as Merlin offered it to him. Arthur nodded back and took his own sword, giving it a testing swing. 

 

"Last until the sands run out and you past the test," Arthur announced as Merlin backed off. Gwaine nodded and they both pulled on their helmets.

 

The fight that followed was so intense that none of the watchers could tear their eyes away. The two combatants met in a clash of steel before spinning away to meet once more. 

 

Unlike most fights they didn't wait to test the others skill, instead slipping into the more complex forms almost instantly. Gwaine landed the first hit on  Arthur's hip but the prince soon landed two in retaliation. 


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Arthur made the switch from set forms to his own original moves and Gwaine followed. The tension built as everyone watching saw Arthur gain the upper hand. The prince swung his sword in a movement that would have hit anyone in full armour for they would have been to heavy to move away. Gwaine though wasn't weighed down by armour and he sped away as Arthur stumbled forward.

 

Before the prince could recover Gwaine was behind him with a sword across his throat. Arthur yielded and the man released him, "Your faster without all the armour," Gwaine commented with a smile. 

 

"So it seems," Arthur said glancing at the sands. They still hadn't run out, he glanced back at Gwaine and saw his father storming across the field. "Oh, no," he muttered quietly and only Gwaine heard him. Swearing the man turned to the king unconsciously shifting in front of Arthur. 

 

The king glared at Gwaine as Arthur stepped around him. "You let him win," Uther roared angrily at his son. 

 

"And what would I gain from that, father?" Arthur replied calmly but his eyes flashed with anger. 

 

"A knight loyal to you and you alone because it was you who let him become a knight." Uther snarled glaring at the son of Galahad. 

 

Before Arthur could answer the man spoke. "He doesn't have to let me win for me to be loyal to him." Uther turned on him disbelief and Gwaine smiled. "I am already his King Uther, never doubt that. For I know what your son will become and I will be at his side through it all."

 

"What are you talking about?" Uther demanded his anger fading to confusion. 

 

"You've heard the prophecies. The once and future king who will unite Albion. He is your son." Gwaine was still smiling as the king drew his sword. 

 

Uther was disappointed that his attack didn't have the same effect on the man that he hoped. Instead of wounding the man all he succeeded in doing was forcing him to take a step backwards. The man blocked the next attack effortlessly but made no move to strike the king. "My son is not that man. He will not return magic to the land. He knows it's evil."

 

Gwaine smirked, "even so I made an unbreakable oath of loyalty to your son. I am already his." He watched the king freeze in shock and then attack with renewed anger. 

 

"You have no right to make such an oath." He roared as he swung again but the man merely danced away and ignored the opening. 

 

Arthur slipped closer to Merlin who wordlessly passed the prince back his sword. "What can I do?" He asked quietly. 

 

"Nothing," Merlin replied distractedly, apparently lost in thought. "I however," he stumbled slightly and Arthur had to grab him to keep him upright. The prince felt a flare as the bond between him and Gwaine flared with energy. He glanced at Merlin but the man was too focused to explain. He felt the energy flow towards Gwaine and looked at the man. 

 

Moments ago Gwaine's body had been burning in pain but now he felt refreshed. He felt the energy flowing along the bond and sent thanks to Merlin. He fended off the attacks from the king but didn't once swing in retaliation. 

 

"I have every right," Gwaine replied dropping to his knees. Uther's momentum sent him tripping over the man. The king only just managed to stay on his feet and he spun angrily about. 

 

Gwaine stood up and met the king's gaze steadily. Uther swung and the man stayed still not even flinching as the sword came to rest at his throat. "You will show me the respect I'm due as King of Camelot," Uther said in a voice that carried across the training ground. 

 

"For the oath I made I will do so," Gwaine replied his voice carrying just as well. He sounded nobler than the king though and from the shifting of knights present they heard it too. It wasn't just that he sounded nobler but he looked it too. Then there was the fact that he was blatantly showing very little respect for the king even with a sword at his throat. 

 

"Gwaine," Arthur snapped coming forward before the man could get himself killed, "enough."

 

Gwaine's head snapped across to look at Arthur. They locked eyes for a moment before he glanced down. In one solid movement he stepped back from the sword and sank to his knees. His head bowed he looked up at the king, "Apologises, my king. It has been a long time since I have been around royalty. Or at least a long time since I have been on their side." He lowered his head again as he added, "I am of course yours as well and the prince's."

 

Uther smirked at the man in the mud. He was oblivious to the effect the man was still having even if he was knelt on the ground. "Remembered your manners have you, boy?" He asked nastily and the knights exchanges glances. Gwaine knew better than to reply and only bowed his head more in response. 

 

"I suppose a man like yourself is little used to obeying others' authority. Your apology Gwaine son of Galahad is accepted." He studied the man for a moment and then, "Now get up, it does no good for Camelot's newest knight to kneel in the dust."

 

Gwaine rose immediately, carefully keeping his head bowed. "My thanks, sire." Uther stared at him trying to decide if he was being mocked or not. 

 

With a glance at Arthur, who was still standing halfway to them, the king left.  Calling, "the ceremony is tonight," over his shoulder. 

 

Arthur walked the last few paces to stand in front of Gwaine. "You shouldn't bait him," he said. 

 

"He doesn't mind," Gwaine replied quietly looking away from the direction the king had walked off in. "He likes to know that he can force those who oppose him into submission."

 

Arthur went to reply but Merlin arrived. "He's right. The king was in a much better mood after he left than when he arrived."

 

Gwaine inclined his head slightly to Merlin who still looked unsteady on his feet. "I thank you for your aid."

 

"It was nothing," Merlin replied waving a hand in dismissal of the thanks. "I have rather a lot of strength to call on." Gwaine grinned at him and to Arthur's surprise he felt a sharp tug on the bond. His own strength was depleted slightly and he felt it flow into Merlin who grew steadier on his feet. 


	8. Chapter 8

Gwaine was knighted that evening and when it was over Uther had a gleeful look on his face. Whether it was because Gwaine had complied completely with his demands since the fight earlier or because the son of Galahad was now a knight of Camelot, Arthur was unsure. 

The prince led Gwaine to his own party a hand around his shoulders. He smiled at his father and steered the man towards Leon and a couple of his other senior knights. 

"A good display earlier, sir Gwaine," a knight said. 

Gwaine searches his memory for a name and luckily pulled it up. "My thanks Dagonet."

Arthur spoke to save Gwaine from having to remember anymore half memorised names. "Try not anger my father Gwaine." The prince felt Merlin's amusement through the bond and turned to see the man shaking with laughter. When Arthur looked questioning the man just grinned and turned away to fill a few knights cups. 

Later in the evening Gwaine was cornered by the king while Arthur was busy.  "You need to dissolve the oath you made to my son. I will not have conflicting loyalties in my knights."

Gwaine did not miss the emphasis on my nor did he miss the commanding tone. "I'm afraid my lord that the path is unbreakable. I am bound by the very essence of magic."

"Then I command you to destroy magic."

"I will not lift a hand against true magic for it should be free." Gwaine said lifting his head defiantly. 

"There is no good magic," Uther snapped. Why did this man oppose him at every turn and why did he fight for magic. 

"You are wrong. There is good in everything and bad in everything. It is what we show of something that makes it good or bad. I will not help you in your vendetta against magic, my lord."

"Gwaine," a voice snapped and the man looked up to see Arthur standing mere feet away. "Come have something to drink this is your celebration."

The man obediently made his way to the prince and took the drink offered to him without another glance at the king. But that did not mean that he didn't hear Uther's parting words, "then Arthur will order you to do so."

Later that evening the prince was pacing across his room in anger. "I told him not to annoy my father. Now I'm to order him to fight against magic before my father. How did he defy me?"

Merlin had been to busy moving around the room preparing it for Arthur to sleep in to notice the question. "Merlin, how did he defy me?" Arthur said loudly snapping his manservant out of his thoughts. 

"Quite simply sore you only told him to try. His interpretation of that could quite easily allow him to just attempt to avoid the king and the order would end." Merlin also grinned, "you also don't know how to use the bond to bind him to the oath. It's about time I taught you how to otherwise the order will be easy to avoid."

"It worked on the training field earlier," Arthur commented. 

"That was me. I felt the need to stop him so put some weight behind your order. The important thing is that you can do as your father says without forcing Gwaine's hand."

"How?"

"Just order him to fight against magic." Merlin said with a grin but at the prince's puzzled look he sighed. "You don't specify a time for him to do it or how he must do it or for how long. Gwaine can easily complete it by fighting me through the bond for a moment all I have to do is wrap him tight in it while he fights to escape."

Arthur stared at his manservant in shock, "You know Merlin that's not actually a terrible idea."

"Thank you, sire," Merlin said with a grin turning away. 

"You still have to help me."

"I am," came the reply. Arthur felt a sharp pull on the bond as it wrapped around him. He instinctively reached out to push it away forcing his will against it. "Good, when you give Gwaine an order do that against his end of the bond. Force your will onto the bond and wrap it around him."

Merlin looked at the prince to make sure he had absorbed this. "Then just close as many loophole as possible to stop him avoiding the order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long but I had to retype the missing chapter. Also sorry this is so short


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur announced he was going hunting  and he was going alone. His knights complained and tried to make him allow them to come; his father looked disapproving but didn't push him and Merlin he just smiled knowingly and said he would use the time to collect herbs. 

 

The prince wasn't over surprised then that on the morning of his hunting trip it was not Merlin that woke him. Nor was he surprise to find one of his horses missing from the stable clearly borrowed by Merlin. He was completely unsurprised to see Gwaine's horse missing as well. 

 

It had been Merlin's plan and Arthur was impressed at how simple it seemed to be and that it was working. "You need to go hunting Arthur alone. We will meet you outside the castle and you can learn to control the bond."

 

Arthur had thought it through for all of a minute before saying, "meet me in the woods" and disappearing to announce his trip.   

 

Arthur had barely left the castle when Merlin and Gwaine appeared on horseback at his side.

   
"I told you to meet me in the woods," he growled angrily.

   
"That's in the wrong direction princess," Gwaine replied as he began to steer his horse in another direction as he sped up to take the lead. Arthur glared at the man's back for a moment before he turned to his manservant for an answer. Merlin just shrugged and rode after his friend leaving the scowling prince to follow them.

   
It was a while before Arthur spoke again to discover where they were headed. The two men in front of him exchanged a glance followed by several quickly muttered words. Eventually Gwaine raised his voice,  "We are taking you to where I swore the oath. It will be easier for you to control the bond there." Arthur fell silent again lost in his own thought.

   
He jolted as they stopped just outside a ring of trees that stood alone on a hilltop. Merlin and Gwaine were dismounting their horses and he quickly followed suit. He was about to step inside the ring of trees when Gwaine pulled him back.

   
"What?" he hissed his eyes following Merlin as he entered the ring. The man's eyes began to glow gold and he seemed to grow in strength.  
 

"Your sword, Arthur. You must not enter with it." The prince looked around and saw Gwaine's sword thrust into the ground. Drawing his own sword he speared it into the ground at his feet. Without waiting to be stopped again he stepped into the ring of trees and suddenly the world around him grew more alive.

   
"You can feel it?" Merlin asked his eyes filled with joy at the sight of Arthur in this place. Arthur nodded, the world seemed to hum with energy. "It's magic," Merlin explained and a strange look crossed his face, "Magic is the fabric of this world."

   
"Do you feel this all the time?" Arthur asked in wonder.

   
"Do you still not get it Arthur?" Merlin said softly and he reached for the prince's hand. He trembled as he placed it over his own heart which was beating in time with the hum around them, "I am magic. All of this I feel and all of this I am."  
 

For a reason not to reply Arthur turned to see Gwaine still lingering out of the ring. The man looked questioningly at Merlin who beckoned him in. The man barely had a foot in the sacred place before he felt a irresistible feeling come over him. He walked forward against his will and fell to his knees before Arthur his gaze on the prince's face. He tried to turn to Merlin but found he couldn't. Arthur saw the longing and confusion in his eyes and turned to Merlin himself with question in his eyes.

   
"It's the magic. This place strengthens the bond so much that he cannot move until you command him. Just..." Merlin fell silent his eyes flickering closed and a look of intense concentration crossed his face. Suddenly he spoke again without opening his eyes, "try and move Gwaine," he ordered.  
 

Gwaine complied and found he could move his gaze away from Arthur's face. Merlin gasped and swayed slightly and the air around him hummed more intently for a moment before his eyes flickered open. "Done?" Arthur asked Merlin curiously.

   
"Done," Merlin affirmed. "He can move of his own free will but that's all. He will follow the orders sent through the bond." The warlock's gaze fixed on Gwaine sternly, "Don't push it too much unless you want the same intensity of magic you experienced last time we were her. For now I will channel the excess magic away."

   
Gwaine shuddered at the memory and inclined his head slightly in a sign of compliance. "I will try to avoid such actions." 

 

Gwaine turned to Arthur and began to explain how the bond worked. The in depth description he gave left the prince feeling slightly overwhelmed until Merlin stepped in to help. "Imagine a piece of rope in your hand and the other end is tied to Gwaine. The more timed you wrap the rope around him the more control you have. The bond is like the rope the more you wrap him in the bond the more you control him."

 

This seemed to help Arthur understand as he nodded before asking, "and you?"

 

"I am the rope and the forces that hold the rope together. I am the reason that your bond exists so I can alter it slightly at times."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they're back from the sacred place of magic and in Camelot. Time to deceive a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated for a while but here you go. The next chapter is finally up."

"It's time to make the order," Uther said barely glancing at his son as he was too busy smirking at Gwaine. "Make sure he feels the order."

Arthur glanced at the man who stood in the middle of the room. The man who had sworn to follow his orders. The man who's soul was linked with his. Gwaine looked up at him and offered a sad smile and tugged on the bond urging Arthur to hurry. "Gwaine son of Galahad I hereby order you to fight against magic."

Gwaine stumbled as the order hit him. The force of it caused him to fall to his knees and the king smirked. At his side Arthur mourned the need to humiliate Gwaine in such a way. "As you wish, my lord," he finally managed to choke out.

Arthur could feel the man fighting the order, pushing against it to give himself the ability to move. The bond flared and the order vanished content that it had been completed. He smirked slightly at the fact his father had already been defied. Gwaine struggled to his feet and bowed to the prince, "As ever I am yours to command." He bowed again this time to the king although his manner was slightly less respectful, "your majesty."

"Go," Arthur said but there was no power behind the order. Gwaine left though as soon as he was out of the room he sent a boost of strength to the Prince in gratitude for the simply worded order. He staggered slight only to find himself supported by Merlin. 

The knight smiled at the warlock, "Was it necessary for you to add so much power to the order?" Gwaine asked with a grin as he started to walk down the passage with the man at his side.

"You wouldn't have thrown off the order so easily if I hadn't. You were fighting me and therefore fighting magic," Merlin replied after a quick glance to check no one would hear them. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be in this mess," he hissed, "why did you antagonise Uther?"

Gwaine grinned at him and threw and arm around his shoulder. The warlock slowed but found himself being pulled along and eventually he gave in and allowed himself to be steered by the knight until he found himself leaving the citadel. "Gwaine?" he questioned.

The knight laughed, "just a little celebration, my friend." Merlin groaned they were headed for the tavern just as he had finally convinced Arthur that he didn't spend all his time in the tavern. "Come on," Gwaine said pulling him further onwards. Merlin finally submitted and walked at his friends side all the way to the tavern. He brought the first round of drinks in an apology for adding so much force to the order that Gwaine had been forced to his knees.

Gwaine was buying himself a second drink before Merlin was halfway through his own tankard. The warlock slowed his drinking even more conscious that he would soon be looking after a drunk knight.

When Arthur arrived not long after Merlin was sitting with a completely empty tankard in front of him watching Gwaine demolish his fourth. He looked up at the prince, "I'll get you a drink," he said when he noticed the expression. Arthur nodded and sat down next to Gwaine stealing the man's drink. The knight glared at him before he stumbled to his feet and walked surprisingly steadily to fetch another.

Arthur had a few moments peace before Merlin returned with a single tankard in hand. "Here," he said passing it to the prince and sitting back down in his seat. "What happened?" he asked.

Arthur ignored the question, "you didn't want one?" Merlin shrugged and glanced pointedly at Gwaine who was still fetching a drink. "My father has been lecturing me about making sure I keep him in line," he said eventually after taking a deep drink from his tankard.

"I don't need keeping in line," Gwaine said smiling from where he was standing next to the table. He slid into the seat next to the prince and lifted his tankard to his lips. He glanced at Arthur's face and whatever he saw sobered him and he lowered the still full tankard. "Arthur," he said softly and waited for some form of recognition. The prince turned to him his eyes strangely doubting. "You know I am yours entirely now and forever. I made that decision and I don't regret it." The prince's face cleared slightly but Gwaine wasn't satisfied. He pulled on the bond noticing Arthur's face change for a second as he felt it before his face became unreadable. "You can feel that. A reminder that I cannot disobey you." He looked straight at Arthur a sad smile on his face as he added, "or do you believe that I would harm Camelot."

Arthur looked up sharply at that searching for any sign of a joke in the other man's face. Finding none he sighed and looked down at his tankard. "Of course I don't believe that. I know what you've given me, don't doubt that." He took another sip of his drink before he looked straight a Gwaine and said, "Just please don't antagonise my father. I don't want to have to take advantage of the oath you've sworn or use it in a way I don't want to."


End file.
